Curiosidades que trauman
by Yuki Marvell
Summary: -Erza-san... de que va ese libro?/ -Aaaah... cómo decir esto sin que resulte violento?/ -Tienes que dejar de ser tan curiosa, Wendy./ One-shot.


**One- Shot**

* * *

 **Curiosidades que… trauman**

* * *

El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail volvía a Magnolia tras tres días de duro trabajo, ya muy entrada la noche.

Natsu, Lucy y Happy fueron a dormir a casa de la maga celestial, Gray fue solitariamente hacia su casa, sin saber que cierta maga de agua lo seguía muy atenta a todos sus movimientos, para después volver a Fairy Hills sabiendo que su querido amado había llegado sano y salvo hasta su casa, y Erza, Wendy y Charle fueron a Fairy Hills.

Al día siguiente, el equipo más fuerte, decidió tomarse unos días de descanso, ese trabajo los habían dejado más cansados de lo que esperaban.

Era una tarde pacífica en Fairy Hills, pero nuestra pequeña Dragon Slayer se aburría, así que tras pasar unos cuantos minutos tirada en la cama, se levantó de esta y se decidió por ir a la habitación de la maga de escritura, en busca de un libro que pudiera acabar con su aburrimiento.

Tras petar suavemente varias veces en la puerta de la peli-azul abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación, bueno, más que una habitación parecía una biblioteca.

Para desgracia de Wendy, Levy no se encontraba en esos momentos, así que no podría preguntarle, qué libro le recomendaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a pasar toda la tarde tirada en la cama sin hacer nada.

Miraba atentamente cada título, de vez en cuando leía los pequeños resúmenes que había en la parte de atrás. En un momento en particular, entre los libros, vio unos característicos y conocidos cabellos escarlatas.

-Erza-san..?-preguntó una vez que dio la vuelta a la estantería. La poderosa maga estaba sentada en el suelo, con el libro posado en sus piernas y con una concentración inquebrantable, dando la sensación de que la lectura tenía atrapada a la maga.

-Erza-san…de que va ese libro?- claro está, no podía faltar esa curiosidad que parecían poseer todos los niños. Ante esa pregunta, la cual se podría decir que era… totalmente normal, Erza dejó de leer el libro al instante y levantó su mirada sonrojada a la joven Wendy.

-Aaaah… cómo decir esto sin que resulte violento?- Wendy frunció el ceño confundida.

-Por qué tendría que ser violento?- Erza suspiró.

-Venga, siéntate.-dijo palmeando el suelo a su lado, a su vez, cerraba en libro. Wendy tomó asiento.

-El caso es que… hay cierto tipo de libros que… chicas tan jóvenes como tú, no debería leer.- Al decir esto, Wendy, en cierta forma, se sintió ofendida.- Quiero decir… los libros contienen ciertas escenas…un tanto… fuertes.

-Erza-san por favor explícamelo, ya no soy una una.- hubo un suspiro por parte de Erza.

-Si, tienes razón, el caso es que estos libros…- y Erza se dispuso a explicar a Wendy el tipo de libro que estaba leyendo, teniendo especial cuidado en no pasarse con las explicaciones.

Ya era muy tarde cuando Charle volvió a la habitación, según ella, no había nada mejor que tomar un poco de té en un sitio tranquilo, pero el tiempo se le fue volando y como consecuencia, su retraso al momento de volver a la habitación que compartía con Wendy.

Cuando entró en esta, no vio a su compañera por ningún lado, como último recurso, fue a mirar al baño, y para su sorpresa y alivio… ahí estaba, sentada en una esquina, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas y su cuerpo.

-Wendy?- Wendy levantó la mirada, pequeñas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos, amenazando con desbordarse y caer por sus mejillas.

-Qué pasó?- Wendy se dispuso a contarle todo lo ocurrido.

-Entonces Erza-san me explicó, el tipo de libro que estaba leyendo-pausa- me quedé traumada- se lamentó enterando su cabeza en sus piernas.

-Tienes que dejar de ser tan curiosa, Wendy- le regañó Charle.

Durante el resto de la noche Charle intentó calmar a Wendy, mientras que a su vez, una vez enterada, Levy regañaba duramente a Erza por destruir la dulce inocencia de la maga.

Y pensar que la pobre solo quería leer un libro para no aburrirse…

* * *

 **Esta idea se me ocurrió por casualidad cuando veía Castle... si, lo sé, no tiene nada que ver... pero bueno, mi imaginación trabaja así.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado**

 **Muchos besos a todos!**

 **Se despide Yuki Marvell.**


End file.
